


Water fills my lungs

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Secondary Drowning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Damian nearly drowns but the scare comes later.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Water fills my lungs

Being thrown into the water was not part of Robin's patrol plan for the night. Neither was taking a full gulp of Gotham harbour's water as he was dragged down due to his restrained limbs.

However, that was exactly what happened. Some of the thugs had gotten the upper hand, tied him and thrown him in the water.

Robin would be laughing at their lack of originality if he wasn't desperately trying to get out his restraints. The league had trained him against drowning of course but it would only last so long.

Especially since his lungs felt like they were going to burst and he was starting to see spots in front of his eyes.

Damn it. He was going to pass out and god knows who was going to find him and-

A hand reached to him through the murky water and grabbed him b the shoulder. He was hauled out of the water and found himself coughing while laying on his side on the Gotham docks.

"You alright Robin?" asked Batman as he untied his arms and legs.

"Yes- _cough_ \- yes, Batman,"

"Hmm," said Batman, "You should head home now,"

"I said I'm fine," said Robin, "I can help you with the rest,"

"Robin-"

"I can stay!" he insisted

Batman was quiet for a moment, silently watching him. Then he activated his comm, calling Nightwing and Red Hood.

"Round up the rest of the muscle. Robin and I are heading back,"

Robin growled, "That was unnecessary,"

"If you insist on helping me then I will head home too," said Batman in the tone that indicated to his children that there would be no argument.

Robin hated that tone. However, when the batmobile came to them, he climbed in without complaint. By the time they reached the cave, he was glad Father had insisted he come home. He felt too exhausted to even sit upright.

Damian stumbled coming out of the car and Father gently helped him steady himself. Damian hadn't even noticed him get out of the vehicle.

"Easy there," murmured Father

Damian took a steadying and tampered down the irritating cough that threatened to burst out.

"I'm good now," he told Father

Father looked him over critically and then nodded, letting him stand on his own. Damian forced himself to still long enough for Father to turn away, slumping down once he started to take off his suit. Damian also quickly got out of the suit and entered the showers. He did quick work and got out of the cave before Father was finished, lest he tried to check him over.

Damian did not have the patience for that. He felt fine after all, save for the small tickle in his throat, which was probably just the aftermath of taking in Gotham's polluted water.

Once he got to his room, he quickly brushed his teeth and got into bed. Titus trotted over and jumped onto the bed, curling up around him.

"Good boy," murmured Damian, patting the dog's head as sleep overtook him.

xxx

The clock read 2:11 when Damian coughed himself awake. His throat was on fire and he was having a bit of a hard time breathing. Titus whined and licked his face, letting out soft worried whines.

"I'm fine, boy," said Damian, "I just need some water,"

Damian tried to reach for the glass on his nightstand but couldn't bring himself to move forward. His visions started to get a bit spotty and his limbs felt too heavy.

"Or maybe not," he murmured as his head hit the pillow again

Slowly, darkness took over him again.

xxx

There was a loud noise at his side and someone was jostling him, carrying him out of his bed.

"Wha-" he tried to say, only to be cut off with a sudden out of coughs.

"Shh," said Father, "It's okay. We're gonna make you feel better,"

Damian shut his eyes and leaned into his father, letting his conscious slip away again.

xxx

Damian woke up in the med bay, Titus asleep in the bed and his right hand between his father's.

"Son." said Father as soon as he noticed him awake, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," answered Damian, voice still ver scratchy "What happened?"

"Delayed drowning," said Father, "We had to remove fluid from your lungs,"

"Oh,"

"You really worried me, you know," Father said softly

Damian took a moment to really look at his father. The man had bags under his eyes, more so than usual. His hair was dishevelled and his face looked oddly pale. Everything about his posture screamed pain and tiredness.

"I am sorry, Father," he said, "I did not mean to,"

"I know, baby," said Father, "But from now on could you please let me know if you start feeling bad so I don't need to find out from your dog barking me awake in the middle of the night,"

Damian smiled, "I promise, Father,"

"Good,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> Also, secondary drowning is dangerous and if someone around (especially a kid) almost drowns, be sure to observe them for at least 72 hours.


End file.
